1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadhead. More particularly, the present invention relates to a broadhead for use as both an expandable blade head and a fixed blade head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for expandable broadheads have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,060 to Herzing teaches an expandable broadhead for a hunting arrow that includes a first elongate member having a rear end adapted to be releasably attached to the front end of an arrow shaft and a longitudinally extending forward portion. There is a second elongate member that has a tipped front end and a rearwardly extending portion adapted to slidably connect with the longitudinally extending forward portion of the first member, and for guiding the second member in axial movement relative to the first member from a forward position to a rearward position. Each of a pair of blades with sharpened outer edges has a front end that is pivotally connected to the second elongate member. There is a pair of linking arms, each arm having a rear end that is pivotally connected to the first elongate member and a forward end that pivotally connects with a blade at a point therealong spaced from the front end of the blade. The arrowhead has a first configuration in which the blades are retracted in a low-profile aerodynamic configuration, and in which the second elongate member is in its forward position. When the tipped portion of the second elongate member makes impact with a target, the aforedescribed construction will allow force of impact to move the second elongate member towards the first elongate member and to urge outwardly the connection point of each linking arm and blade to move the blades to an extended, divergent configuration.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,407 to Carlston et al. teaches a multi-bladed expandable broadhead, composite fiber, plastic hunting arrow tip. The tip is comprised of a high strength, light weight fibrous composite plastic material. It incorporates the use of rotatable blades which are trunion mounted securely in the body of the tip, and which are designed to be partially exposed while in flight. The blades are configured such that they will rotate into an expanded position upon impact. The blades are mounted in a forward position with the tips of the blades protruding outside of the tip body.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,798 to Massey teaches a broadhead that has an elongate body with an axial cavity and a plurality of longitudinal slots are spaced radially through the wall of the body and a blade is disposed in each of the longitudinal slots. Each of the blades is pivotally mounted at the end nearest the tip so that they may selectively pivot through the slot from a retracted position or an extended position. Each blade has a cam edge which fits within the slot associated with the blade when the blade is pivoted into the retracted position. A slug is adapted to slide within the longitudinal cavity of the body and engage the cams of the blades when the blades are in the retracted positions and cause the blades to project outwardly as the slug moves forward within the cavity from a starting position adjacent to the shaft end of the body. A hook is also provided on each of the blades and a catch engages the hooks on the blades and retains them in the retracted position when the slug is positioned adjacent to the shaft end of the cavity. In the preferred embodiment, the slug is magnetized and a second magnet polarized to attract the slug is positioned at the end of the cavity adjacent the arrow shaft. The blades are made of a magnetic material such as steel and the body is made of a nonmetallic material such as aluminum.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,709 to Johnson teaches an arrow that has an arrowhead with fixed cutting blades and extendable blades located adjacent the fixed blades. The blades are mounted on a tubular body having longitudinal slots accommodating the blades. A nose attached to the forward end of the body retains the fixed blades on the body. Pins pivotally connect the extendable blades on the body. A ring releasably holds the extendable blades in the slots.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,297 to Smith teaches a broadhead for connecting to the end of an arrow that comprises a shaft having a longitudinal cylindrical shaped body and a plurality of blades pivotally attached to a blade holder that is slidably mounted upon the shaft. The blades are resiliently held in a retracted position during flight by at least one O-ring. When the broadhead impacts against an animal, the blade holder is slidably forced rearward allowing the blades to pivot outward into an extended position.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,713 to Mizek et al. teaches a blade-opening arrowhead wherein at least one blade, preferably two blades, are pivotally mounted with respect to a blade carrying body. A bias force is used to urge an engagement member against a corresponding blade. The bias force is preferably selected so that each blade remains in a normally closed position during flight or during handling of the arrowhead, but yet responsively and quickly moves to a fully open position upon impact or when a sufficient opening force is applied to the blade.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for expandable broadheads have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.